The Unexpected
by DeAth-TeNShI
Summary: Inu/Kag: Truth reveals... Has Sess realli fell for Kag?Why Sess is crippled?! *chapt13 up* Sess/Kag part: Why did Sess hand Rin to Human! Sess or Inu, who will Kag choose? Izzit realli Sess dat she chose? *A/N: this fic has 2parts/ 2 endings*
1. Tetsusaigu’s Wave

Hi! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, well it's going to be kinda exciting (well at least I think so :p) do enjoys and reviews are greatly appreciated!  
  
Tetsusaigu's Wave  
  
It's a moonless and stormy night, dark clouds overshadowed the tiniest wink of light the stars shone. A gust of wind blew through, there was silence not even a breath was heard.  
  
Gripping his tetsusaigu really tight, Inuyasha was about to initiate his wave. Looking at tensaiga, observing Sesshoumaru every single move. The tense atmosphere was greatly tightened as Kagome and company was observing at a distance.  
  
This is a duel between the brothers, either live or die. And no other way out! Catching a glimpse a Kagome, Inuyasha seem to send through the message: no matter what's the outcome, there's still a place for u.. in my heart. Kagome heart almost missed a beat, tears filled her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha, one who can never stand girls crying. Tears as clear as that of crystals came drizzling down Kagome's cheek. At this moment, Inuyasha's determination to win the battle got even stronger!  
  
**Recollection: remember the time whereby Inuyasha first got his hand on tetsusaigu? Well, that's the first time he saw Kagome crying, then the will to beat Sesshoumaru became stronger and it's only then he finally succeeded using tetsusaigu.**  
  
Tetsusaigu shook vigorously, as though his father revive! Inuyasha could feel the strength, power regaining! Inuyasha's grip tightened, he lifted up tetsusaigu, which was shining brightly almost brightening up the place. Sango, Shippou, and Miroka were all dumb founded, they then realized the power of tetsusaigu and how Inuyasha was so in love with Kagome (though he showed it in some weird manner)  
  
Everyone's attention was on Inuyasha, however Kagome was sensing something amiss! Inuyasha was about to attack, however Sesshoumaru was standing still with tensaigu hanging down. Inuyasha realized it too!  
  
"Hey! Are u acting cool? This isn't a time for modeling u can do it in MTV Awards but not now!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru looked up with a devilish grin. Flashing tensaigu, as quick as lightning, Inuyasha initiate his wave!  
  
Out of mist, Kagome gasped and throw herself at Sesshoumaru preventing him from the blow! However, it's way too late. this took Sesshoumaru by great surprised! "you found out everything."he muttered, flashing tensaigu immediately hoping to minimize the blow! Nevertheless, his effort was to no avail.  
  
The blow was so strong that the strike of lightning blinded everyone, and the gust was so strong that Inuyasha could not even stand the force, careless about the trio!  
  
"Ka...Go..Me...!" he panted trying to walk through the wave, however was stopped by Sango as it's way too dangerous.  
  
Miroka was struggling as Shippou was pulling onto the beads around his neck so tightly that he wanted to choke! On the other hand, in order to save Sango, he had to catch her by her waist, however gratitude was returned with a tight slap!  
  
After 30minutes, the gust died down. The foursome was torn and tattered due to pressure and force.  
  
Inuyasha lifted up his head, what he saw was a flattened charred surface. He ran desperately, depressed round and round slashing everywhere.. shouting for Kagome.. searching for her.  
  
However, to no avail not a single living creature was present. Everything was badly charred only signs of Sesshoumaru footsteps and tensaigu's dragged mark.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Escaped from the Erlking

Hi readers!!! Sorry for putting the second chapter late, cos I'm really busy this period of time. so let's continue Hmm. well is Kagome dead? What happen to Sesshoumaru at the very last minute? What's that something amiss? Well, everything will reveal in this chapter! Enjoy! And reviews are greatly welcomed :)  
  
Escaped from the Erlking (death god)  
  
A faint wind breezed through, aching all over, Kagome weakly opened her eyes. Everything was blurred. She felt so warm, a sense of protection felt. Recovering from her concussion, trying to recall everything that happened so swiftly...... *flashback*  
  
(Flashback:  
  
Kagome was having her attention on Inuyasha, when she sensed something amiss about Sesshoumaru. He was loosening his grip on tensaigu! At the same time he was chanting, Kagome tried hard figuring out. Taken aback by surprise, he was chanting the "Spell of Power"! That very moment, Kagome seen through everything. Sesshoumaru was planning to hand his father's grave and power to Inuyasha.  
  
"No wonder! He picked up this fight purposely! Challenging Inuyasha, at the same time handling the throne to him! But Why!!???!" Kagome pondered.  
  
Before she could even breathe a word, Sesshoumaru lifted tensaigu! Sesshoumaru was badly injured! He had blood oozing out from his right arm! His only surviving arm, he had exerted too much power.  
  
Everything occurred too quickly, even the grains of sand that passed through the hourglass seemed so slow. Inuyasha's wave was just a blink away, without a second word, Kagome threw herself on Sesshoumaru. This took him by surprised as Kagome seen through everything.. )  
  
(Back to Reality)  
  
"ouch!" Kagome groaned while regaining conscious. She heard strong breaths beside her. "heh.. heh.. heh.."  
  
"HUH!?" she exaggerated. Lying beside her was a white wolf, covered in a pool of blood, its fur was all charred and burnt. Kagome managed herself up, examining the poor guy. Suddenly, there was a weak growl, signally her not to come near. However, Kagome ignored. Then, the wolf leaped up, growling fiercer moving a distance away from Kagome, blood was dripping down its jaws. It stumbled down almost immediately it stood up.  
  
Tears filled Kagome's eyes, as she slowly walked up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Please.. please.. let me heal your wounds! You will die!!! Please!!!" she cried in desperation.  
  
"Very well, I'll let you heal my wounds.. but under one condition : You must DIE IN PLACE OF INUYASHA!!!" he sneered.  
  
Staggering up, standing in front of Kagome, Sesshoumaru lifted its bloody paw. "Alright! I'll take your blow." Kagome closed her eyes and walked up to Sesshoumaru calmly.  
  
Without another wink, a strong blow swifted by followed by a loud thud!  
  
***Well, on the other hand, how are the foursomes doing? Inuyasha was desperately in search for Kagome. Going to every town, looking at every single lady. Hmm.. Miroku instead was asking every lady to bear him a child. Well, each time he asked he would get a bash or slap from Sango!*** 


	3. A New Heart Found

Thanks readers for taking your time to read my fic. Well there's comments on confusion being made so I did some amendments in my second chapter do take a look! Hmm. let's continue with the story now. what will happen to Kagome!? Everything reveals here! Enjoy!! P.S: thanx mala vala for supporting my fic as well as all readers who took time to read and gave their precious comments.  
  
A New Heart Found  
  
Kagome felt a strong blow swifted against her face, followed by "THUD". Still having her eyes tightly closed, she pinched herself. "OUCH! It hurts though!"  
  
"Even the dead have sense organs? Weird!" as she fell to her knees which was rather weak.  
  
"Can you get you feet off my paw...." came a weak grumble. This took Kagome by surprised! She leaped to her feet. "I thought I was dead?!" she expostulated.  
  
"Do you mind getting your feet off my tail! It hurts rather.." exclaimed Sesshoumaru who was lying rather weakly on the ground. "I admire for your bravery, however your teeth are rattling, cold sweats are dripping down your forehead.. And.... You even.... Wet your skirt...." continued Sesshoumaru as he looked away bashfully.  
  
"Oops!" Kagome blushed, turning away from Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, she heard a soft cough, and turned to Sesshoumaru. "OH GOSH!!! Let me heal your wound! You shan't make another move!" exclaimed Kagome in anxiety. She tore part of her sleeves off, cleaned Sesshoumaru wound with water she got from the nearby lake.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a glimpse at the busy Kagome who was tending his wound carefully and seriously. "Does it hurts?" came this gentle voice that broke Sesshoumaru's daze.  
  
He quickly turned away with his cheeks turning slightly pink (and his ears too!) "Erm. no.. thanks. I'll be alright soon and I'll be able to change back to man" he pondered. He turned and took a deep gaze at Kagome, "Why.?"he whispered. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru innocently. "Why.. did you heal my wounds.... I tried killing Inuyasha, you! And your friends.... now you are here, healing my wound...." He continued with a sense of guilt and repentances.  
  
Kagome glanced away, tending Sesshoumaru's wound. He turned back and closed his eyes. There was a moment of silence, voices of nature were clearly heard. Birds singing, crickets chirping in rotting logs.  
  
"Because you have a soul, a spirit.. No one is worth dying like this" replied Kagome breaking the silence.  
  
Sesshoumaru's ears lifted up in astonishment. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and gave him a glamorous smile. He was taken aback, totally mesmerized by her smile. He knew his heart is pounding fast, his cheeks and ears were burning. He quickly changed the subject: "Well! Don't think that you healed my wounds and we are quits! You still have to die in place of Inuyasha!" exclaimed the stubborn guy. Kagome returned with a smile. Sesshoumaru looked away.  
  
"What the hell am I thinking?! What's wrong with me?! She's a human! HUMAN!!! Sesshoumaru!!! Wake up!!! She's a human! She's that brat's girl!" he muttered under his breath. Frustrated he closed his eyes and rested on the ground with a soft thud.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T STEPPED ON MY TAIL!!!!!!!!!!" cried poor Sesshoumaru.  
  
Well, I'll put a comma on the scene about Sesshoumaru and Kagome! Hmmm.. how's the foursome progressing? We'll find out in the next chapter! If there's any unsatisfaction do review and let me know, I'll try to improve thankies :) 


	4. Desperation Search

This is the fourth chapter already, I really have to thanks u readers for giving me the motivation to continue this story. Thanks Mala, your encouragements are of really great help:). Well, I'll like to make the clarification that the point about "wetting the skirt" is purely meant to be the added humour to the tense atmosphere. It's like when one get scared he/she will pee, kinda comical stuff, if there are strong objections to it, I'll remove it tho :). Thanks for the review pointed out. Anyways, let's continue with the story, how's the four doing? Will they find Kagome?  
  
Desperation Search  
  
"Inuyasha, can we rest for a while? My knees are getting weak and my stomach is growling and my feet are getting sore and my lips are getting dry and ..."before Shippo can finish his grumbles. "And your head with loads of buns!" snapped Inuyasha bashing poor Shippo on the head.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think we really should rest! You've been going like this without food and water for already 3days! I suggest that we find the nearest village and rest, moreover it's getting late." Miroku kindly gave his suggestions. "Yeah I agree." seconding Sango.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the trio. In his eyes, filled with sadness, eagerness, and desperation. "All you guys care about is to rest rest rest! Have you ever give a thought to Kagome?! Maybe she's lost in somewhere waiting for me to save her! Her life might be in danger with Sesshoumaru!!! Have you guys ever give her a thought! Have you..." Inuyasha collapsed before he could finish his line.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha." Sango thought. "Arghhhhh.. why must you faint in this point of time!!!!!" grumbled Miroku. Shippo on the other hand was trying to fan Inuyasha with his tail, however to no avail, Inuyasha was too tired out.  
  
"Mr. Miroku, Ms. Sango, Shippo?" came a soft voice. The trio responded, "RIN?!" they echoed in unison. She gave a sweet smile, "I think u guys really need a place to rest, do come to my cottage. Mom and Dad will gladly welcome you guys." she offered, looking at poor Inuyasha. "Thanks Rin, that's very nice of you. But, Mom and Dad?" Sango asked with curiosity. "Let's talk on the way." Rin replied.  
  
"Oh I see, you are adopted by a childless couple. Congrats!" smiled Sango. "SHIPPO!!! Can you get off my shoulder! Inuyasha is already heavy enough!" complained Miroku shagging Shippo off his shoulder.  
  
"Alas!" Miroku said, slamming down Inuyasha on the floor when they reached Rin's house. "Can you be gentler!" said Sango pulling Miroku's ear. "Hee.. u two really look like a couple" said Rin with a glee. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and turned away immediately with their cheeks as red as apple.  
  
"cough, cough!" Inuyasha opened his eyes gradually, his vision was still blurred. "Where am I? Why am I here?" he wondered. He looked around, seeing Shippo, Miroku sleeping and snoring away. While Sango was in the other room with Rin.  
  
He took his tetsusaigu and staggered out of the little cottage. "Kagome.." he muttered. He wobbled out of the village into the forest path. He staggered weakly, however, his body was too weak to carry him any longer. He fell against a large tree, catching his breathe at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, looked up at the sky, moon overshadowed by clouds. Stars spread all over. This reminded him of times he shared with Kagome, looking at stars, sharing stories with one another. Figuring her smile, her face, and her cheekbones, he gave a sigh.  
  
He took a look at the necklace, which has a curse. "How I long that you can make me "sit down" again.. Kagome.. How I long you were here with me.. shouting at me.." while Inuyasha was engrossed in his thoughts, there was a shadow walking up to him. He looked up immediately, "KAGOME?!"  
  
Hmmm... this is the end of my fourth chapter. Well, I'll like u readers to vote which pair would you favour this fic to continue with! A Sesshoumaru and Kagome or Inuyasha with Kagome? Do review and place your votes! Thankies. 


	5. Mystery

Hee~ thanks for the correction. Well, I guess I know what the readers favour now. Hmm.. but remember, the title is "The Unexpected" so do expect ridiculous stuff! :) Right! So who exactly did Inuyasha see?! Is it Kagome? Shouldn't Kagome be looking after Sesshoumaru now? Hmmm.. so let's continue tho  
  
Mystery  
  
"Kagome?!" mumbled Inuyasha as he fumbled his way up. The cheeks, the eyes, the lips.. Suddenly, the shadow disappeared! "Kagome! Kagome! Come out! I miss you! Just come out and see me! You can curse all you want.. just come out.." expostulated before he faded off and fainted again.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha." came a soft voice from behind the tree. "Bring him back!" then, there were a few of white dragon-like creatures came flying, carrying Inuyasha back to the village. "May we meet again.."said the mysterious voice as view of Inuyasha faded into the darkness.  
  
(the next day when dawn broke)  
  
"Wow!!! Rin!!! There's this dog ear creature outside our door step!!!! Come quickly!" screeched Rin's mother in an anxious tone. The trio and Rin were awakened by the sharp voice rushing to the living hall. "Inuyasha!" exclaimed Sango surprisingly. "huh?" echoed Miroku and Shippo who were still in their dreams. "Miroku, carry him to the room quickly! He must have slipped out while we were all asleep yesterday!" said Sango. "Ok!" replied the yawning Miroku as he grapped Inuyasha by his white hair and dragged him in. Well, sure enough came a bash. "CAN YOU JUST BE KINID ENOUGH AND CARRY HIM!" shouted Sango. "Geez..." echoed the spectators in unison. Sango went red and tried to be more feminine by trying to serve morning breakfast for the rest with the help of Rin.  
  
While preparing breakfast, Sango looked rather bothered. Rin noticed the uneasy Sango and asked in and concerned tone, "Are you alright Ms. Sango? Is something bothering you?" Sango smiled at the innocent child and shook her head, "No dear." There was silence for a moment. "I think I know what are you thinking about." exclaimed Rin breaking the silence. "Well, I'm not quite sure why Mr. Sesshoumaru left me with human." Rin paused looking at astonished Sango innocently. "I remember vividly, he told me to learn to love and accept the fact that I'm actually a human. He also said that kinship is the most important thing to any soul on Earth. Then, he handed me to a lady who looked really like Ms. Kagome. After which I heard him telling her to take care of me and find me a shelter. And the following day I was here with this couple, I don't quite remember the rest, it seemed like I've fallen into a deep sleep!" continued Rin with a sweet smile.  
  
"Someone who looked like Kagome?!" Sango exaggerated. "yeah, it's like a duplicate. However, she dresses rather differently, still beautiful!" replied Rin. "Someone who look Kagome.. look like Kagome.." Sango pondered. "KIKYOU!" awakening from her thoughts! "Gosh! Inuyasha shouldn't know this!" she muttered. "Ms. Sango, Ms. Sango, are you alright?" asked Rin. Sango forced a smile with a shook.  
  
Suddenly, came a commotion from the living hall. "Let me go Miroku! I saw Kagome in the forest!! She's there! I saw her!" coughed Inuyasha struggling with Miroku who is trying to tie him up against the pillar. Shippo and Rin's parents were standing aside, speechless and dumbfounded.  
  
"He had seen her.." thought Sango. Suddenly, thrashing of plates shook her from her daze. "Let me go Miroku! I'm going to tear u apart!" shouted Inuyasha still struggling from Miroku. Sango walked up to Inuyasha with a grin, with a "THUD" he was knocked off by Sango. "oops." Miroku gulped as Sango returned to her dishes.  
  
"Could he have seen her! Gosh! Kagome where are you?!" mumbled Sango under her breathe.  
  
***Well, let's go back to Kagome and Sesshoumaru for a little little while before we end off.***  
  
"hmmm.. you are recovering! You can walk now! Well, we'll just have to wait till you recover your power before we leave." exclaimed the overwhelmed Kagome who was indeed pretty proud of herself.  
  
"Yeah.." answered Sesshoumaru who was walking towards Kagome. He looked at her in the eyes with a deep gaze. "huh?" questioned the innocent soul.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and capture her attention, "I'll.. like.. like.."he fumbled. "Argh! Thank You for healing my wounds!" continued Sesshoumaru with his cheeks turning red. He turned away and stumbled off immediately after he finished.  
  
Kagome smiled at the wounded creature. However, deep in her heart there's something telling her that she's changing.  
  
Okie dokie. That marks the end of my fifth chapter! Well, as usual reviews are very much appreciated. As I could edit any part which need improvements. As said, it's my first Inuyasha fic. So do review! :) 


	6. The Meeting

Hi! Sorry for putting this up so late. Kinda held up by some things, by the way had this up weeks ago, well I have some plans that could make this better. Furthermore, there's unsatisfaction so I kinda edited a little.  
  
The Meeting  
  
That night, the worry of whether Inuyasha had met Kikyou had troubled Sango. She turned and tossed, she could not get to sleep.  
  
"Kikyou.. Kagome.."muttered Sango who was engrossed in her thoughts. Suddenly, stumbling footsteps broke her thoughts. However, within a split second the shadow was gone.  
  
"Who's that?!" Sango got up quickly. She rushed into the room where the boys were stationed. The person being tied against the pillar was switched! Poor Miroku was struggling for help, however Shippo was deeply asleep, hence no one came to his rescue.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha had slipped off again?!" said the anxious Sango. With a swift, she snipped of Miroku's ropes and removed that bun stuck in his mouth. "Miroku, we have to rush to the forest! Inuyasha is going to meet up with Kikyou!" as she grapped Miroku who was still trying to gasped his breath.  
  
On the other hand, Inuyasha ran through the woods, into the forest where he had seen "Kagome". He fell against the tree again, trying to catch his breath. "Kagome!!! Come.. out and see me! I miss you.." he panted. After a few seconds, the place shone a little, again there were dragon-like creatures approaching Inuyasha. However, this time around, there was a lady on them.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, "Kagome...?" A 15 year old girl in out-of-this- world clothes came nearer. Inuyasha took a closer step towards the girl, gazing at her deeply. "the wavy black hair, the high cheekbones.. and the round eyes.." thought Inuyasha. "Kagome!" he shouted as he ran towards the lady. "Inuyasha.. I miss you!" replied the lady as she threw herself against him.  
  
"I miss you too Kagome.. where have you been? I miss you so.." as he hugged her tighter. "kagome" lifted her head up, looked at Inuyasha with a deep gaze. Inuyasha drew her closer, closing his eyes, he let his lips touched hers.  
  
At this point of time, Sango and Miroku arrived clumsily panting. However, they were too late.. way too late. "Kikyou! Inuyasha!?!" exclaimed the duo in unison. Kikyou and Inuyasha were surrounded by a curse, with a bunch of dragon-like creatures flying around them. This prevented Sango and Miroku from getting any inch near them. Suddenly, more and more of these dragons -like creatures surrounded them. "want a fight?" sneered Miroku. "No prob!" as he removed the curse wanting to 'suck' them into the hole. However, Sango stopped it. "No.. let's fight our way through" Sango grinned. Miroku second with a nod!  
  
Inuyasha was captivated by Kikyou as she impersonate as Kagome and had hypnotized him at the same time. All that Inuyasha had on his mind now were moments he had with Kagome, memories and time spent together with Kagome. None others. But what's happening in reality?  
  
Kikyou was trying to 'take' Inuyasha spirit away. In other words, she want him DEAD!  
  
"Oh No!" Sango shouted while fighting her way through out of sudden. "Miroku! We have to save Inuyasha! He's disappearing!" exclaimed Sango. Miroku quickly took a glimpse at Inuyasha. Kikyou was trying to 'take' Inuyasha's soul out of him body! He's getting more invisible as time passed by..  
  
"INUYASHA!!! WAKE UP!!! INUYASHA!!!!" shouted the duo frantically. However, all they saw was the grin of victory given by Kikyou saying "You could never get me this time.. Inuyasha is mine.. I'll love him with all my heart.."  
  
Okie Dokie, that marks the end of the 6th chapter. Well, some may like an ending with Sesshoumaru and Kagome, while others with Inuyasha and Kagome. Hence, ppl who would like to see an ending with Sesshoumaru and Kagome please proceed to Chapter 8. While others who like to see an ending with Inuyasha and Kagome please proceed to Chapter 9. thankies :) 


	7. Author's Note

Hey people! Long time no see ehz! Miss ya all! *geez.. what am I talking!*  
  
I think I'm kinda crazee though! Anyways that's just me!!!! DeAth TenShi AkA  
  
CrAzEe!!! Hahaha! Okie dokie! Anyways, it's been weeks since I continued with my  
  
story. Honestly, I've been trying to think on how to improve as I'm having my holidays  
  
(extended). I've read through and thought about all the reviews you guys had written, and  
  
I makes sense on the way I wrote, the "Ohgosh!" stuff yea. About the MTV Asia Awards  
  
part right it's just some ridiculous stuff for digression. However, on the whole I've yet to  
  
correct every single stuff right from the beginning as I plan to finish this story first is that  
  
alright? Hmm.. and I'm not sure if you guys like long chapter or a short one.. so  
  
do review and let me know alright?  
  
Well, as I continue this story, I've cater for two kinds of readers. The Sesshoumaru and  
  
Kaogme supporters and Inuyasha and Kagome supporters. So from this part onwards for  
  
Sesshoumaru/ kargome please proceed to chapter 8 :Dejecting Love, Unconvinced Scene  
  
And for Inuyasha cum Kagome please proceed to chapter 9: Mistake.  
  
Do review alright? Thanks  
  
Yours faithfully,  
  
Death Tenshi Aka CrAzEe 


	8. Dejected Love, Unconvinced Scene

Yo! I've separated the story into two at this point of time, if this idea isn't well do let me know alright? Thanks. So let's continue with the story here, Inuyahsa being pulled down to the nether world with Kikyou again?! What's gonna happen up next? Hmm. well all unleashed here!  
  
Dejected Love, Unconvinced Scene  
  
As Kikyou's force pulled Inuyasha further and further down the ground, the hypnotized Inuyasha still dream about the days he had with Kagome.  
  
"WAKE UP INUYASHA!!! THIS IS NOT KAGOME!!!" shouted Sango and Miroku whose voices had went really hoarse. However, their efforts were to no avail. The dragon liked creatures disappeared as Kikyou and Inuyasha gradually submerged into the ground, leaving none but Kikyou's ribbon.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" shouted the frantic Sango dug into the ground as if she lost her sanity. Miroku pulled her back, "Shimmer down! Come to your sense Sango!" however, Sango was still struggling. "Let me go! I can't let Inuyasha go with Kikyou! What about Kagome?! She'll be.." before she could end with a full stop. She was right in front of Miroku's face, his lips touched hers. As he drew back, he looked at Sango in her eyes, "Relax now Sango. What can Kikyou do with Inuyasha? She won't let him die.. she knows it.. she cannot replace Kagome in his heart.. like you.. in my heart.." said Miroku compassionately with his left palm on Sango's teary face.  
  
"Miroku.." exclaimed Sango. Then, followed by a loud "SMASH", "Can you just take your left hand off my BUTT!!! You freak!" cried Sango with a blush leaving Miroku with a huge bruise on his head. They left for the village, however, both still worrying about Inuyasha as they knew Kikyou had repeatedly wanted Inuyasha's life.  
  
In a daze, Inuyasha opened his eyes, vision blurred. He was surrounded by darkness. There were a few sparks of light as he followed them. As vision became clearer, he saw a stream with a small wooden boat along the bridge. On the far end of the stream, a lady brushing her hair. Inuyasha sniffled his nose, "what's that smell.. it seem so familiar.." he gasped "Kikyou!"  
  
"Kikyou! Where are you?! What am I doing here?! I should be seeing Kagome! What have you done to her!" expostulated the lovelorn soul.  
  
Kikyou advanced towards Inuyasha, flashing him a sorrowful tear- filled eyes, whereby Inuyasha was taken aback. "all you think is about Kagome.. do u remember this place?! Don't you have any feeling for it anymore?!"  
  
Inuyasha took a look around, "this.. place.. you and I exchanged our love.." muttered Inuyasha. Kikyou smiled, giving a sigh of relief. Suddenly the face of Kagome flashed across his mind. "No! Kikyou! Where's Kagome?! Where's she?! If you have captured her. please let her off!!! PLEASE let me see her! I beg you.." cried the desperate soul.  
  
Kikyou trembled, "You really want to see her.. alright very well I'll bring you there.." Inuyahs's eyes lit up and nodded.  
  
They followed the dragon liked creatures, which lead them into a jungle. Suddenly, there was a sharp scream. Inuyasha's ears fiddled, "Kagome!" he ran as fast as lightning as he followed Kagome's smell. His nose twitched, "what's this smell... Sesshoumaru!" he thought going faster leaving Kikyou behind without a word!  
  
"Sesshou..ma..ru.." trembled Inuyasha as he came to a halt with his mouth opened and a sight that he cannot believe.  
  
"Stopped it Sesshoumaru! Don't shake the tree anymore, all the caterpillars are dropping down!" screeched Kagome. "Hahahaha.." laughed Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha cannot believe his sight! It was the first time whereby he witnessed Sesshoumaru laughing so innocently like a child. "No it can't be! No!!!!!! Kagome!!!!" he unleashed his anger unveiling tetsusaigu.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Echoed the duo. "get off Kagome! Sesshoumaru, I won't let you off!!!" shouted Inuyasha in a fearsome look which send chill down Kagome's spine.  
  
"No Inuyasha No!!!!" cried Kagome. "ARGHHHH!"cried Inuyasha. However it was way too late, he had send a wav towards Sesshoumaru which was too fast too be avoided as Sesshoumaru stood rooted! "NO!!!!"  
well.. I'll end here.. Inuyasha's jealousy is getting over board? What's going to happen? What will the lost Kagome do? It all continues in the next chapt! Do send in reviews! They are all kindly appreciated! Do continue this Sesshoumaru and Kagome part in Chapter 10! 


	9. Mistake

Hihi readers! This is the Inuyasha Kagome fic part. I've separated the fic into a two- part fic. If there are any objections do let moi know alright? Cause this might not suit others. Do reviews your opinions :)  
  
Mistake  
  
"Inuyasha.. Inuyasha.." as Kagome's sight appeared and faded now and then away having his eyes half opened. "Kagome... don't go away.." said the sub conscious soul.  
  
"Fight your way through Miroku! Wake Up you STUPID DOG!!!" Cried Sango fighting her way through the dragon like creatures. "Alright! Let's fight our way through as the "Invincible Couple Warrior"!" the very next second there was a loud bash. "Who's your "COUPLE"!" rebutted Sango with her fist clenched.  
  
"Kagome.. Kagome.." exclaimed the sub conscious Inuyasha. This took Kikyou by surprised. "No.. this isn't possible.. hold on Inuyasha we are almost there.. No.. don't go.." cried Kikyou in desperation.  
  
"What are these lights.." As Inuyasha vision cleared, "Sango.. Miroku.." Suddenly, his mind came clear. "Kikyou.. I'm sorry.." as he drew out tetsusaigu breaking the curse. "Nooooooo!" as Kikyou submerged into the ground on her own with the dragon liked creatures disappearing one by one.  
  
"hehehehehhhh... Are you alright Inuyasha?" panted Miroku. "yeah.. can we set off once dawn break? I must find Kagome." Inuyasha determined. Miroku and Sango flashed each other a look and agreed with a convinced nod.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Even if you want to search for Kagome can you wake me up nicely! Instead of kicking me up! My butt still hurts!" complained Shippo. "Oh?! Did I?" denied Inuyasha guiltily. "You still denying?! Whose footprints are these?!" rebutted Shippo as he pulled Inuyasha's ears. Well, of course it's non-better for Shippo, again with a loud thud, he had another on his head from Inuyasha!  
  
"Thank You Rin, remember to thanks you parents for us Rin. We are truly grateful to them." Sango bidding Rin goodbye with a pat on her head and wiping away her tears. "Ms. Sango, Mr. Miroku, Mr. Inuyasha, and.. Shippo, remember to come back! I'll always welcome you! Do visit me as time come!" exclaimed the reluctant Rin who could not bear to see the foursome off. She waved as their sights faded.  
  
"Inuyasha, how are we going to find Kagome?" asked Miroku. "Hey Miroku, have you forgotten WHAT is Inuyasha? He is a DOG! Of course he could smell.." 'BASH' before Shippo could finish there came another on his head. "Childish.." sigh Sango.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha's nose twitched. "Sesshoumaru is nearby! On your guard everyone.. Wait! Kagome.. Kagome.. is with Sesshoumaru!" without another second, Inuyasha sprinted like a cheetah as fast as lightning leaving the trio in a daze with a breeze. "People.. be on guard.. Inuyasha is going to turn sour. Love enemy eh..." Sango warned the rest. Miroku and Shippo nodded repeatedly like two professors with their arms crossed.  
  
"Kagome, why are you doing with that!" thought Inuyasha as he sprinted.  
  
(let's turn back to Sesshoumaru and Kagome and see what are they doing)  
  
"You have to eat Sesshoumaru. Though you have changed back to 'human' body but you still have to preserve your energy." Begged Kagome. "WHAT HUMAN BODY! You human are so weak, don't compare me to you!" expostulated Sesshoumaru in a fearsome look.  
  
"Please eat.." "He's here!" Sesshoumaru cut off Kagome. Kagome pondered and turned back in a direction whereby Sesshoumaru is watching. To her surprise, "INUYASHA!" she ran towards him.  
  
"Kagome, go aside!" said Inuyasha with a fearful sight in Sesshoumaru's direction. "What have you done to Kagome.. Sesshoumaru." sneered Inuyasha.  
  
"Hahaha.." smirked Sesshoumaru. "What have I done to her, well who will resist the fair skin, black hair, and the smell of her.." said Sesshoumaru with a grin.  
  
"Wait!!! What are you talking about!!! Sesshoumaru.. Inuyasha.." gasped Kagome. "You shall die under my sword Sesshoumaru!" exclaimed Inuyasha in a die hard tone as he pulled out tetsusaigu. With a grin at the corner of his lips, Sesshoumaru stammered up "Very well, I shall fight you with my.. sword too." as Sesshoumaru pulled out tensaigu.  
  
"you are fighting me with that? Hahaha" Inuyasha smirked. "No Inuyasha! No Sesshoumaru is still injured! No.." before Kagome finished, Inuyasha was already advancing towards Sesshoumaru rapidly. "SIT DOWN! SIT DOWN SIT DOWN SIT DOWN!" Kagome chanted out of desperation. With four loud bashes Inuyasha got stuck on the ground numb! "Ka..go...me..!"  
  
She ran towards Sesshouamru, "Run! Go before he came round!" as Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru away making way for his escape. "I'll come back for you Inuyasha!" sneered Sesshoumaru. "SESSHOUMARU! YOU IDIOT COME BACK!" shouted Inuyasha in anguish.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, I don't mean it" explained Kagome as she helped Inuyasha to his knees. "I really don't mean it" said Kagome trying to avoid Inuyasha's sight which look really frightful. "Hehhhehehhhh.. is the show over?" panted Miroku and company came running to the spot. "Kago.." Sango immediately grapped Shippo by his mouth leaving him struggling and the trio hid behind the bushes. "This is just the beginning eh?" whispered Miroku. As the trio hid creepily behind the bushes.  
  
"Look into my eyes Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha clenching his fist on Kagome's hand shaking her violently. "Let go of me! You are hurting me! There's nothing between Sesshoumaru and me! He did nothing to me.." before Kagome could finished, she could feel spikes on the left cheeks, fresh and scorchful.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha! How can you slapped her!" the trio jumped out of their hiding running towards the couple.  
  
Kagome felt her left cheek, tears streaming down her eyes. "Go as far as you can! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR ELSE..." expostulated Inuyasha, pointing tetsusaigu at Kagome.  
Hmm.. a pretty long chapt. Well, readers do review on this idea and the story right? Reviews are most welcomed in anyways! :) Do continue the next Inuyasha/ Kagome part at chapter 11! 


	10. Who Do You Love

Hey Hey Hey! Welcome backie to the Sesshoumaru/ Kagome part! Now is every1 wondering : Does Sesshoumaru really really like Kagome? Well All reveals! Enjoy!  
  
Who Do You Love  
  
"NO!!!!" cried Kagome who was standing aside helplessly as Inuyasha's wave was way too fast. Tetsusaigu's wave was too powerful to be avoided, careless about the injured Sesshoumaru whose injuries still yet recovered.  
  
Suddenly, there was a beam of pink light that blinded everyone. It was opposing tetsusaigu's wave! "What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed in amazement. After sometime of struggling, the pink light finally cut off tetsusaigu's wave with a blazing explosion.  
  
"What..?!" Inuyasha pondered in amazement. "Kagome?!" he gasped. There was a soft thud, Inuyasha looked up. Kagome was lying in the arms of Sesshoumaru weakly, she had used all her energy while breaking tetsusaigu's wave with her bow and arrow.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Are u alright! Look at me, Kagome! Are you alright?!" said Sesshoumaru anxiously with a shiver in his tone. "Kagome? You.. called her .. Kagome.." sneered Inuyasha.  
  
As fast as a flash of lightning, he advanced towards Sesshoumaru. "GET YOUR PAWS OFF KAGOME!!!!!!" shouted the flustered soul in anguish. While Inuyasha was about to slash Sesshoumaru with his paws, "Sit.. down.." came a feeble whisper. "Go Sesshoumaru.. GO! As.. far.. as you.. can now!" mumbled Kagome as she pushed the reluctant soul away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! You don't go off!!!" muttered Inuyasha helping himself up to his feet as Sesshoumaru faded. Inuyasha quickly rushed to Kagome's aid. "How are you feeling! Why! Why! WHY! Why are you siding him.. why are you leaving me in a lurch.." muttered Inuyasha as he carried Kagome up. "Inuyasha.. can you help me back.." cutting off Inuyasha weakly Kagome trying to avoid Inuyasha's eyes contact, and Inuyasha had noticed it however he just kept silence.  
  
After Inuyasha and Kagome had gone a distance. Kikyou appeared from behind the clump. "Sesshoumaru.. they had gone a distance. There's no need to hide anymore." exclaimed Kikyou looking in Inuyasha's direction with a sorrowful sight.  
  
Soft footsteps came advancing Kikyou. "You've seen it through haven't you?" said Sesshoumaru gazing in the same direction as Kikyou, however at the other person instead. "Yes.. Sesshoumaru.. but don't you think it's time you explain.. why?!" replied Kikyou turning her attention to Sesshoumaru.  
  
With a smile at the side of his lips, Sesshoumaru answered, "Very well.. it's time I should reflect on this question myself." This took Kikyou by surprise. "Sesshoumaru.. smiled.. no! this is impossible! He used to be one sending chill down one's spine with his cold smile.. Now.. where's the chill feeling?! Has Kagome really.. changed him like she did to Inuyasha..?" thought Kikyou with a frown.  
  
"She changed me." Said Sesshoumaru breaking Kikyou's thought leaving her with a gasp. "Do you know this is the second time she saved my life? Remember the day I left Rin under your care, I had a duel with Inuyasha, passing my sword's power to him. This was all seen through by Kagome.." Kikyou gasped! Sesshoumaru continued, "She, again like just now shield off the wave for me.. saved my life. I, of course asked her why did she save me. She answered me innocently, "... Because everyone has a soul." I was taken aback by her reply." Sesshoumaru paused for a second thinking back of the time.  
  
"This is impossible, the victorious Sesshoumaru with eyes as cold as ice.. is now changed. Eyes filled with warmth and hope! Impossible.. Kagome.." Kikyou thought gazing at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"At that point of time, it was as if my whole soul was shaken, no I should say.. she gave me hope of living. She healed my wounds carefully.. everyday.. stayed by me even though I threatened to kill her, yet she healed me came close to me. Her bravery, her determination and her cheerfulness changed all my mentality of living infact, gave me a better tomorrow. I yearn to see her every morning I opened my eyes, looking forward to the warm smile." Sesshoumaru finished with a grin and a blush.  
  
"Indeed a special girl she is.." whispered Kikyou gazing at Sesshoumaru. There was a long pause, crickets and birds were heard chirping melodiously. The breeze howled through, "Where is Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru breaking the silence.  
  
Kikyou grinned at the corner of her lips, "Are you sure you are asking for Rin?"  
  
*Back at Rin's*  
  
"Oh My?! What had happened?! Inuyasha, what had happened to Kagome?!" cried Miroku with his hoarse voice. "Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright?!" came Shippo running down the hallway. "Place her in the room! Rin can I have a pail of warm water please?" said Sango.  
  
"What exactly happened Inuyasha?" questioned Miroku at the solemn Inuyasha. "He must have did something terrible to Kagome!" answered Shippo. However, Inuyasha still remain silent and walked out of the hallway. Shippo stood rooted to the ground, surprised that he was not knocked off by Inuyasha as he had expected another up his head. "Miroku, I think I'm still dreaming. OUCH!" muttered Shippo pinching himself at the same time. "No.. I'm not!" continued Shippo as he followed the sight of Inuyasha down the hallway.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Sango as she treated her wounds. "Yes.." coughed Kagome feebly. Suddenly, there was a loud cry.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU?!"  
  
hmm.. like it so far? This is the Sesshoumaru/ Kagome fic part. Is it confusing. Well I would not deny it is badly done up however this is my first fic, and well I think I've put in my best! Do review alright! Do continue this Sesshoumaru/ Kagome fic and find what happen up next at Chapter 12 alright? 


	11. Jealousy vs Love

Yo! Welcome back to the Inuyasha/ Kagome column! Well, bad Inuyasha.. how can he slapped Kagome?! However I think he had his reasons for doing so!  
  
Jealousy vs Love  
  
With tears dripping down her cheeks, Kagome ran as fast as she can and disappear into the forest. Still fresh, she placed her left palm on her cheek. "Inuyasha, how can you do this to me." she thought sorrowfully running in disillusion.  
  
"Ouch! I'm sorry." cried Kagome as she seemed to bang into someone. "Kagome?!" came a familiar voice. With teary eyes, Kagome looked up. "Kou..ga.." without a second word she run into Kouga chest and sniffed. The frantic Kouga got shocked as he had never encountered anyone or rather a GIRL crying in his chest. *sweat dropped*  
  
After a few minutes of sniffle and silent, Kagome got up. "Sorry Kouga." As she turned and walked off devastated. "What happened? Is it that hanyou? Inuyasha?" Kouga advancing towards Kagome asking in concern. Kagome avoided Kouga question as she continued walking with tears dripping down the face.  
  
"There must be something wrong! Look into my eyes Kagome! Tell me, what had happened. I'll get it even for you!" exclaimed Kouga as he advanced towards Kagome and stopped her from walking away.  
  
Kagome looked into Kouga eyes and fell to her feet. She felt the pain, not on her face.. but in her heart. She recited the whole thing to Kouga who felt really sorry for her. "Inuyasha! I'll get even with you! You brat!" cried Kouga in anguish.  
  
"No Kouga! It's all a misunderstanding. Don't hurt Inuyasha! Please!" cried Kagome preventing Kouga from fighting Inuyasha.  
  
"Sigh! I knew you will stop me. Well, rest assures Kagome, Inuyasha is just turning sour. Didn't it happened the last time when you were with me. Don't worry, he knows your feeling well and clear." Said Kouga gently, gazing into Kagome's eyes. "Now, it's getting late. Let's camp here tonight alright? I'm in no hurry of getting back to the cave. I'll get some twits and set up a fire here." Kouga continued as he got onto his feet, as swift as lightning he blasted off.  
  
"Kouga.." Kagome muttered at the disappearing gust of wind.  
  
*in the meanwhile, on the other hand*  
  
"Inuyasha! How can you do this to Kagome?! She is too pitiful. I'm not gonna help you this time around!" expostulated Shippo. "Not that I want to side Shippo, you are definitely too much. Isn't Kagome's feeling for you clear enough? Can't you understand her still! Though I'm a lecher, however I still have morals! I'll never lay a finger on a lady!" Miroku second. *BASH* "THEN DON'T LAY YOU PALM ON ME!!!" cried Sango as she gave Miroku a slap. "See Inuyasha I only let a lady slap me and not the other way round." Miroku rebutted.  
  
"Inuyasha, let's stay here for a night. No point going any further. Now you are a human, you can't even scent Kagome's smell now. Anyways, you are the one who asked her to get lost and never come back!" said Sango sarcastically.  
  
"Feh! Can you guys just stopped mumbling! As if it's totally my fault! Who asked her to act so intimately with Sesshoumaru?! Why is she siding him when I'm so desperately in search for her!" rebutted Inuyasha saying his stand.  
  
Suddenly, a strong gust of wind past by. "Hi people!" came a familiar voice as the wind stopped. "Kouga?!" echoed Shippo and Miroku. Out of sudden, there was a ouch across Inuyasha's face. "this is for Kagome! How can you do this to her?!" exclaimed Kouga grapping Inuyasha by his collar.  
  
"Kagome's with you?!" cried Sango. "Heh!" with a smirk on his face, Kouga rushed off in a swift. "You idiot!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he rushed off following Kouga's trail. "Kirara!" Sango commanded.  
  
*Back to where Kagome is waiting*  
  
"What a beautiful night. A sky full of stars.. if only.. he were here by my side." thought Kagome as she recalled the times she and Inuyasha view the stars together on the grass patch at night. "Oh no!" she gasped. "It's a new moon tonight! Inuyasha will lose its power! Gosh! I need to go back to his side!" she muttered.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kouga cried out from afar. Kagome explained, "Kouga, thanks a lot. I need to go back to Inuyasha! He will lost all his powers tonight! Please let me go."  
  
"Isn't he the one who asked you to get lost and never come back?" Kouga said critically. "Yes.. but I still can't leave him in a lurch. It is as if going against my conscience. It has been a long time since I have seen him, however it was a disastrous meeting just now. I yearn to see him! I want him to gaze the stars with me! I miss him! Please kouga! Let me go!" Kagome begged.  
  
Without another second, Kagome turned. ".." she gasped. A man in long black hair standing infront of her, staring and gazing into her eyes compassionately. "Inuya.. sha.." she stood rooted to the ground with her face all red!  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha advanced towards her. The other second, all Kagome knew was that she was surrounded by warmth, cuddled in arms of Inuyasha. "Kagome.. I'm sorry! Don't ever leave me in a lurch again." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear. With a smile, Kagome nodded. "No way for me to see two love birds and me alone! Well one warning Inuyasha! if ever Kagome drip a tear for you, you'll get it from me again! Bye!" said Kouga as he rushed off.  
  
"Get your hands off me Miroku!" Shippo struggled "This is not meant for kids Shippo!" Miroku explained covering Shippo's eyes. "well this is not for you too! Kirara!" Sango said with a smile.  
  
The whole grass patch was left for the two lovebirds now. "Kagome.. don't let me worry anymore. I miss you too." said Inuyasha as he drew Kagome nearer. "I miss you scent. Do you know I got so worried that you won't be back just because of what I said.. I'm.. so jealous." explained Inuyasha with a blush.  
  
Kagome drew back and examined the black- haired soul with a smile. "Inuyasha you should know my feelings by now." said Kagome with a smile gazing into Inuyasha's eyes as she lay against Inuyasha's chest and looked up into the sky. "Inuyasha, this is the best moment." she thought as she blushed.  
  
*in the meanwhile over at Rin's*  
  
"Who is that at this hour?!" yawned Rin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru -sama!!!"  
  
Well that's the end of this chappie. Do review if more is wanted :p. Anyways do give your comments. Hmm.. this story is ending soon tho! Hope you guys like it. Do continue this Inuyasha/ Kag part in chapter 13! 


	12. Truth, Choice, Broken Heart

Yoz! Welcome back to the next chapt of 'The Unexpected', Sesshoumaru/ Kagome part. Now, Sesshoumaru had confessed falling for Kagome. What will he do this time around? Hee~ remember Sesshoumaru had handled Rin to Kikyou? But why? All reveals! So what are you waiting for! Scroll and read! (",)  
Truth, Choice, Broken Heart  
  
The door cracked opened.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!" came a cry. "Why are you here?!" Inuyasha exclaimed in a shock flashing tetsusaigu.  
  
The Miroku and Shippo including Rin rushed to the living hall, witnessing the battle that was about to begin. "Sesshoumaru Sama!" exclaimed Rin as she rushed towards Sesshoumaru, tagging along his fluffy tail. "Did Rin listen to your parents and behave?" Sesshoumaru asked gently with a pat on Rin's head. "Huh!" Miroku gasped. 'When had he become so gentle. This ponders back to the question: why had he left Rin under human care? Doesn't he hate man the most?' Miroku crossed his arms and engrossed in deep thoughts. A second after the commotion had taken place, Kagome wobbled to the living hall with the help of Sango.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Why are you here?" she asked in dismay. "Kagome?! Sango bring her in for a rest!" Inuyasha cut off in a sour tone. Sesshoumaru, took notice of the weak soul and flash her worried look. There was a minute of silence.  
  
"Well.." said Sesshoumaru breaking the silent and tense atmosphere. Looking down at Rin who was tagging on tightly, "I'm here to clear everyone's doubt." he continued as he stroked Rin on her head like a father.  
  
"Clear our doubts?" Miroku repeated. "You mean on the issue why you handled Rin to a human?" Miroku questioned further. "You mean you had a reason?" Sango second. "Very well! Finished your explanation and shoo!" Inuyasha declared with a glaring stare at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes I have a reason in doing so, and clearing of doubts more than that of what you all think I have to say." replied Sesshoumaru ignoring Inuyasha as he gazed into Kagome's eyes who was blushing lightly. Sango noticed the duo reaction, giving a worried look, 'Kagome, don't tell me that.. you and Sesshoumaru..'  
  
"Fine Sesshoumaru, let's start with your explanation without any further ado! Everyone take a seat, we can't leave the injured Kagome standing all way." Sango shouted out breaking the tense atmosphere. The company sat as Rin serve tea and some snacks which could be useful throughout the 'discussion'.  
  
"I'll start from the very beginning," Sesshoumaru started flashing a look across Inuyasha. "I think everyone remembered that very night where I challenged Inuyasha to a duel. That very morning, I met up with Kikyou.." he paused taking a look at the astonished souls. "You then handled Rin to Kikyou?!" Sango interrupted. "Sesshoumaru sama.. you don't like Rin?" Rin asked with eyes almost filled with tears. Sesshoumaru patted Rin again, "No Rin. Remember what I said you are a human, kinship is the most important to everyone." He paused again taking a look a Inuyasha who was rather shocked.  
  
"Well, I'll touched on this is the later part. Let's continue. Yes. Indeed, I handled Rin to Kikyou asking her to locate Rin to a childless family which can look after her and giving a shelter over her head. I did this because.. I can't protect her anymore. I'm no longer the Sesshoumaru you guys knew."  
  
"What? Are you kidding Sesshoumaru? The great demon who used to slay numerous demons using his sword made of demon teeth is now a creep? Who are you lying to?" Inuyasha interrupted in disbelief. "Hold on Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru, you mean you lost your powers?" Miroku asked seriously with a frown.  
  
"Yes. Miroku. I've been defeated by the demon in my sword." replied Sesshoumaru, looking at his left arm, leaving the rest with a gasp. "The day before, I had sensed something wrong with the sword. The demon had been chanting to be released and find a new owner. Then, I knew it all had finally come to an end. Hence, knowing I have no ability to protect anyone else more, I placed Rin under Kikyou's care the very next day, as I have no more way of suppressing the demon anymore. I had a duel with that demon right after I hand over Rin. It was a tough duel indeed, Jaken was even killed during the battle while protecting me from the slash. Nevertheless, I struggled my way through." Sesshoumaru paused again however still looking at his left arm. "I eventually subdue it, like Miroku, I subdue it and bound it on my left hand. Tensaigu had been protecting and suppressing it till our duel." he continued in a low down tone as he looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"What! You have a duel before ours? What have you treated me as Sesshoumaru?" exclaimed the agitated Inuyasha. "That's why you purposely picked on this duel, made Inuyasha flashed his tetsusaiga. That very moment, you chanted the spell of power, releasing the demon in your left hand towards tetsusaiga. Nevertheless, you are still battling the demon that moment, hence blood came oozing out from your left hand. It's only at the very crucial moment, you released all that you have and force the demon into tetsusaiga." a feeble voice interrupted Inuyasha.  
  
"What!!!" the rest of the company gasped. "Sesshoumaru." Miroku mumbled turning to Inuyasha who was as equally shocked.  
  
"Yes, Kagome. Tetsusaiga had killed it once, hence only it can subdue it, moreover with it, tetsusaiga will be even more powerful then." said Sesshoumaru turning to Kagome who was rather pale. "Well, I was rather shocked too when Kagome ran up to me shielding tetsusaiga's wave for me. She had seen through everything in a split second." exclaimed Sesshoumaru who was now looking at the bandage Kagome had nicely done for him.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up suddenly, "Well! That's the end of my explanation and I should go now. It seems like I'm not really welcome here." As he walked towards the door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru sama! Don't go! Rin wants you with her!" Rin cried out tagging on to Sesshoumaru. He squatted down looking at the teary innocent girl, "Behave well Rin, I can't be with you now. I can't protect you anymore.. I'm just a cripple with no power. You'll only be in danger! I'm not the Sesshoumaru whom I used to be, my left hand.. is of no use now." said the dejected soul in a low tone, looking away.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and ignored the poor girl leaving her crying in dispair. "Sesshou.." Kagome called out feebly. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha interrupted right away. "Sesshoumaru, wait up!" Inuyasha holding Sesshoumaru back. "Yes? If you want me dead, go ahead!" replying in a die hard tone.  
  
"No Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.  
  
"Let's settle this once and for all!" Inuyasha snapped off. "You change because of Kagome, don't you. In other words.. you have fallen for Kagome.. Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha continued sternly.  
  
"What?" Miroku and Shippo gasped! "Kagome.. you.." Sango whispered as she looked at Kagome who was looking away, trying to avoid Inuyasha's eye contact.  
  
Inuyasha turned away and faced Sesshoumaru. "Since we have fallen for the same girl. We can't decide who she has fallen too." Inuyasha paused and walked towards the trembling Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, you decide." Inuyasha said flashing a gentle sight at Kagome. He drew her closed, whispered into her ears, "No matter who you choose, just follow your heart.. Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome gasped.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned towards Kagome, searching her eyes for a definite answer. Kagome bit her lips, she stumbled to her feet and went forward.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gasped.  
Hmm.. that ends this chapt on Sesshoumaru and Kagome, who would Kagome choose? Is it really Sesshoumaru? TuNe in! Well, on the other part about Inuyasha and Kagome is about to be completed in another ending yea, hmmm maybe one or two chapters and I'm done with dat. However, I think this will have a few more to go!  
  
Anyways Happy reading here! Do review if you like it alright? By the way, I have another Inuyasha fic going on it's known as "Short Stories" do check it out! 


	13. Last But Not Least

Hmm.. I think this is my second last chapter for this part of Inuyasha/ Kagome ending! Hope you guys like it and enjoy the other half with Sesshoumaru/ Kagome ending eh! Hmm.. Rin saw Sesshoumaru.. what is he up to this time around? How would this end? A happy one with Inuyasha and Kagome? Hahaha.. *evil grins*  
Last but Not Least  
  
"Sesshoumaru - Sama!!!!" Rin cried out. Sesshoumaru stumbled into the little hut. "Sesshoumaru- sama!!! What happened why are you injured? Sesshoumaru- sama!" Rin questioned anxiously.  
  
"I'm alright Rin!" Sesshoumaru assured with a light pat on her head. "Sesshoumaru- sama, I'll help you into the room for a rest! It's vacant now!" Rin exclaimed as she help Sesshoumaru to his feet. Sesshoumaru agreed with a nod, still as cold as before.  
  
With a plop, Sesshoumaru fell onto the ground, "Rin.. sorry for leaving you under others out of sudden. Do understand, I have my reasons." Sesshoumaru said breaking the silence. Rin, as cheerful as ever just returned Sesshoumaru a glamourous smile, "No Sesshoumaru - sama, I'm still as happy as before." Rin replied. "But.. Rin will be happier if only Sesshoumaru- sama could stay with me.." Rin added with a little blush as she rushed out of the room. Sesshoumaru lay down on the ready-made mat, looking at the ceiling in deep thoughts. ".. happiness.." he thought with a smirk.  
  
*in the meanwhile*  
  
"Sango! Why can't we stay! Has Kagome and Inuyasha patched up?!" Shippo asked jumping up and down. "hahaha." Miroku gave a laugh looking at Sango who was also giggling. "Miroku! Sango! Tell me what happened!" Shippo demanded still jumping up and down with his fluffy tail. "Hmm.. Sango let's head back to Rin's since they love birds still need some time." Miroku giggled. "Sure. Kirara!" Sango commanded. "Heh!" Shippo crossed his arms. "Fine if you guys don't want to tell me!" Shippo turned his head away fuming. "Hahaha!" the other two giggled again.  
  
"Rin! Rin! Are you at home!" Shippo called out knocking the door as they reached Rin's house. "Rin! Rin!" Shippo knocked the door again.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru woke up, his nose twitched. "Miroku! Sango! Shippo!" Sesshoumaru got up to his feet. "Rest assures Sesshoumaru sama! Don't go away! Ms. Sango, Mr. Miroku, and Shippo won't hurt you." Rin exclaimed holding Sesshoumaru back as she already expected him to run away.  
  
"Rin! We've knocked for so long why didn't you opened the door? Luckily, it was not locked. Where are.. SESSHOUMARU!!!" Shippo said then screeched suddenly. Miroku and Sango rushed to the scene only seeing Shippo frantically running around and Rin tagging tightly onto Sesshoumaru. "Shippo!" Miroku called out as he grabbed Shippo by his tail.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why are you here?!" Sango questioned. "Don't hurt Sesshoumaru- sama! He's injured!" Rin expostulated standing infront of Sesshoumaru. "Rin.." Sango muttered. "Sesshoumaru, you are injured.." Sango said as she took noticed of his bandaged arm. "Heh! If you want to kill! Go ahead!" Sesshoumaru said as he pushed Rin to aside. "Rest assures Sesshoumaru. We are not those who kills and cause a blood shed." Sango replied with a sense of sarcasm. "Moreover, we have some questions for you." she continued as she sat down signaling the rest of the company too.  
  
"Well, I doubt you have the right." Sesshoumaru answered coldly. However, Sango ignored his comment. "Why did you leave Rin under human care? Don't you hate human all along? Sesshoumaru, don't you think this is worth questioning?" Sango spat her question leaving gasps and huhs to the rest.  
  
"heh!" Sesshoumaru hissed. "Is that all you want to know?" Sesshoumaru continued as he fall back to his feet on the ground. "Very well, its simple." he paused for a moment looking at his bandaged left hand. "I've no right to let Rin stay beside me anymore, I can't protect her. Letting her by my side will only bring her danger and not.. happiness that she always look forward to." Sesshoumaru continued as he turned and pat Rin on her head again.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.." Miroku mumbled. "Please explain why can't you protect Rin anymore Sesshoumaru! Aren't you the demon lord who possesses the powerful sword which slays numerous demon? Aren't you one whom anyone demon will hide upon your presence?" Sango snapped in. "That's history." Sesshoumaru replied in a low tone. This leave Miroku, Shippo with gasps. "What?" Miroku asked shockingly.  
  
"Well, you guys need not know this! Can I request that I take my leave. I have lots to do or else don't blame me.." Sesshoumaru stood up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, are you sure you can fight them now in this conidtion you are in now?" interrupted a voice from behind.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Are you sure you can fight me now just with your .. left hand?" Inuyasha emphasized. "After injuring your left hand, you still challenged me to a duel! Wanting to pass your power from your sword to me. Are you insane Sesshoumaru? What had happened? What have you treated me as huh?" Inuyasha expostulated.  
  
Sesshoumaru glimpsed at Kagome, "Well, now you've found out everything huh! Brat." he sneered. "Its my choice Inuyasha. I'm just pitying on you, a little hanyou! Moreover, I can survive just by my left hand. I'm not like you who are so dependent on your sword! Brat!" Sesshoumaru smirked with a grin at the corner of his lips.  
  
"You!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth, about to give Sesshoumaru a punch. "Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku stopped the agitated soul, he then turned to Sesshoumaru taking a look at his left hand.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.. isn't that a purple scar on your left arm by the demon who used to be in your sword." Miroku said as he pointed to a purple marking on Sesshoumaru hand.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha shrieked.  
  
"You bound the demon in your left arm didn't you!" Miroku raised his volume looking at the shocked Sesshoumaru. "You can't suppress the demon anymore, hence you decided you bond it in your left arm, after which you purposely challenged Inuyasha into a duel. While Inuyasha raised his tetsusaiga, you released the demon with all your power.. which lead to crippling your only surviving arm." Miroku continued sympathetically.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the priest with his eyes widened, so did the rest. 'Once a demon lord, now a cripple..' Sango thought with a sense of guilt. "Why! Sesshoumaru, why did you do that?" Inuyasha questioned agitatedly, shaking the motionless Sesshoumaru violently.  
  
"Cool down Inuyasha!" Miroku said as he pulled back the struggling Inuyasha. "Don't you remember Inuyasha! You are the one who killed the demon once! Hence it showed, only tetsusaiga can subdue it, moreover, it can make your sword more powerful." Miroku continued looking away.  
  
"Now, you have all revealed the truth, and I shan't have anything more to say!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed coolly as he shoved his way through the crowd.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.. you.. have fallen for Kagome, haven't you." Inuyasha blurted out of sudden.  
  
"What!"  
  
hahaha! I've ended my second last chapter! Next is the finale!!! Do stay tune duh! Don't miss the fabulous ending of this Inuyasha/ Kagome fic in chapter 15! 


End file.
